Anything to him
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: Tigress moves to her boyfriend called Lee, things turn out badly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a new story for you guys!**

1 month after Shen's defeat:

Tigress was going out:

"Master Shifu, i'm going now!" Tigress said.

"Are you going to meet someone?" Shifu asked.

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Lee."

"Who's Lee?"

"Umm, My boyfriend" Tigress said.

"What?! You have a boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me before!" Shifu said getting angry.

"Because, i don't have to! I'M AN ADULT!" Tigress said back.

"I know that, but i have to tell you that you are not going!" Shifu said.

"Yes i am!" Tigress said and rushed trough the door.

"TIGRESS!" Shifu yelled, but Tigress didn't listen.

**At The restaurant:**

Lee was waiting at the table.

Tigress walked there and sat on the bench towards Lee.

"I'm sorry i'm late. Shifu got to hold me up.

"It's okay, Tigress." Lee answered.

"What would you want to order?" asked.

"I'll just take a cup of noodles." Tigress said.

"I'll take the same." Lee said.

They ate their food and they was going to leave:

"Goodnight, Lee" Tigress said.

"Goodnight Tigress" Lee answered.

Tigress kissed Lee to the lips and then started walking back to the Jade Palace.

**At the Jade Palace:**

"Tigress, where were you? We were worried about you!" Viper said when Tigress walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't Shifu tell you?" Tigress asked.

"No." Viper said.

"Oh."

**End of chapter 1!**

**I'm sorry it's SO short, but i will make longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving out

**Okay, here is a new chapter!**

"I was meeting Lee!" Tigress said.

"Who is Lee?" Po asked.

"Lee is my boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Everybody yelled at surpsisement.

"Yep, but i'm going to sleep now." Tigress said and left the kitchen leaving the others confused.

NEXT DAY:

Everybody was training, except Tigress:

She opened her window, and looked around the beatiful yard.

She needed to be sure that no one could see her.

When she was sure, she jumped out of the window, and headed to the Valley of Peace.

Tigress headed to the 's restaurant, where she could meet Lee.

The streets were busy, so it was really hard to move in the crowd.

Tigress decided to jump on the roof. She did it.

Now she could see Lee at the restaurant, they were not going to eat, just talk.

Tigress walked to Lee:

"Hi, Tigress."

"Hi."

They talked about almost everything, just because they loved eachother more than anything.

Tigress loved Lee even more than Kung Fu.

They talked about half an hour more but then Shifu came up:

"Tigress, what are doing here? Why aren't you training?" Shifu asked.

"I'm here to meet Lee! And why should i train when i'm with the person that i love more than Kung Fu?"

"I did not give you permission to come down the Valley, you didn't even ask! Why?" Shifu asked.

"Because i don't need your permission to come out of the Palace! I could even move out of there if i'd want to!" TIgress snapped.

"Well why won't you then?! If you love Lee more than Kung Fu and Crane, Viper,Mantis,Monkey, Po and me, you really should move!" Shifu snapped. He was always calm, his rage had grown so much that he could not control it at all.

"Maybe i should then." Tigress said and looked at Lee.

"I have room for you" Lee said.

"Really?" Tigress asked while Shifu was walking back to the Palace.

"Yes, of course, Tigress, you are my girlfriend." Lee said.

"THANK YOU!" TIgress said and pulled Lee to long and passionate kiss.

"But wait, i need to tell the others, you can go to home, i'll come too in an hour.

"Okay, see you then." Lee answered and started walking towards his home.

When Tigress was climbing the steps up, she tought:

"I can't believe that i'm doing this! But i love Lee! This is right, i finally have my freedom, i can be free with the man i love!"

Then she reached the training hall and said loudly:

"Listen everybody! Come here! I have something to tell!

She waited a moment and then everyone were with her:

"I'm moving to Lee's house." Tigress said.

"WHAT!?" Are you quitting Kung Fu?" They said.

"Yes, i wish i could still do it, but i can't, i love Lee more than anything."

"Are you still coming to meet us?" Viper asked.

"Of course! You are family to me! But i need to go to pack, i love all of you." Tigress said, and hugged all of them, Viper first, then Po, after Po, she hugged crane, then Monkey and Mantis at the same time.

"We love you too Tigress." They all said.

Tigress looked at them and she let a tear come out of her eye.

Then she started walking towards her room to pack:

She packed a picture of all of them, money, her diary, her clothes.

When she was going to leave, she remembered Shifu, so she went to Shifu's room:

"Master Shifu, i'm going now. I love you. She said.

"Okay, you were always a good girl." Shifu said.

**End of chapter!**

**I hope you like it! Review please!**

**More coming soon!**


	3. An assassin

**Okay, guys heres a new chapter! **

**Im sorry, i didn't have time to write new chapters!**

**But it will write more!**

**Anything to Him – chapetr 3**

Tigress didn't have almost anything to bring to her new home.

Her new home was kinda little, but there was still enough room for Tigress.

"So what do you like?" Lee asked.

"It's so COOL!" Tigress answered.

"Good" Lee said.

**At the Jade Palace:**

Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Po were eating food that Po had made.

"You know guys, i don't trust Lee so much" Po said.

"Yeah, he seemed little suspisious, like one of those assassins from Gongem City."Viper added.

"But Lee didn't have clothes like assassin's have." Monkey added too.

"Why are you guys worrying? I'm sure that Lee is just a normal guy, and even if Lee would try to attack

Tigress, he would have no chance against Tigress." Mantis said.

"Well, that's true, but that doesn't mean that i'd trust Lee." Po said.

"Me neither." Viper said.

**Back at Lee's house:**

Lee had a assassin's tattoo on his arm, he had always covered it when he was with Tigress, but this time, he

had forgotten it.

Lee was at kitchen, making food, when Tigress walks in and looks straight at Lee's arm and sees it.

Tigress realises it:

"Lee, why do you have an assassin tattoo?! No, you can't be!" Tigress yelled.

"Tigress, it's not what it looks like! I was an assassin, but i'm not anymore!" Lee answered.

Tigress looked at Lee straight to the eyes, and Lee knew that Tigress realised that he was lying.

"Goodbye, Lee!" Tigress said and left the house.

Tigress wanted to get back to the palace as quick as she could.

She ran as fast as she could.

And then, she finally got back to home.

**What did you like?**

**Yea i know that it was a longshot to reveal Lee as an assassin, but i hope that it didn't ruin the story!**

**But i hope you liked.**

**I will continue New year at the valley of peace soon!**


End file.
